Arden Jae
Personality Arden is a very free spirit, and as such she loves to be around nature. Her destructive tendencies are always a problem to this; as she often ends up in a blind rage when she is upset or angry. This granted her the title "The Blue Terror", as at one point she burned down an entire village without meaning to. Word spread and she holds that brand still today. She hates this about herself, and is always very conservative about using her powers, but for the most part those act on her mood. She has little control over what she destroys when she is emotional. She's very insecure about herself, and because of her nature, is very shy. Arden can sometimes put herself down, as she's always been humble. She tries to maintain a calm demeanor at all times, shutting out her emotions to prevent losing control. She also has a tendency to run from somewhat romantic situations, as last time she tried such an endeavor it ended very badly. Arden avoids human contact to avoid any circumstances that might lead to an emotional spike. She's only ever let herself get close to one person, and that one person was the young boy she fell in love with. All in all, she's a very fearful person with a fiery temper. Appearance Humanoid Form Arden's humanoid form is tall; nearly 6 feet tall. She has waist length, silvery hair that has small bangs in the front. Her body is somewhat shapely, and though she's not a stick, she isn't quite considered 'overweight'. She has piercing ice blue eyes that give off almost a glow, and she is very pale. She usually wears sundresses and sandals, or her school uniform on school days. She can summon small bits of fire in this form and radiate heat from her body. Like a bird of prey, Arden is able to comsume raw meat with ease. Combat Form In this form, Arden's wings and tail appear, small blue flames tailing off the tips of the feathers. The fire is very hot, burning anything it touches except what is on her. She becomes capable of flight and enhanced physical ability like that of a bird. Her bones become more hollow to allow her to fly at extreme speeds and have great nimbleness, at the expense of her bones being able to snap easily. She also has the ability to control the fire coming off of her or summon it. True Form This is Arden's true form; she takes the form of a huge bird, covered in blue flames. Due to her wild nature, she has little control over her fire in this form, and her mind is usually covered with a haze. This means if she is angered and it triggers a transformation, she will barely be aware of what she is doing. This form is extremely dangerous, and is the size of person when standing up on it's legs. This form can, of course, fly. Her bones are more hollow in this form, so if she were to take a head on attack, she would most likely break multiple bones. She has complete control over her fire, it does not burn her. Skill Academics Gym: 6/10 Cooking: I burned it/10 Art: 8/10 Math: 3/10 Music: 4/10 Foreign Language(German): 7/10 Science: 5/10 Combat Human Form Hand-to-Hand: 4/10 Blunt Weaponry: 3/10 Bladed Weaponry: 2/10 Ranged Weaponry: 4/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: 6/10 Combat Form Hand-to-Hand: 6/10 Blunt Weaponry: 4/10 Bladed Weaponry: 3.5/10 Ranged Weaponry: 5/10 Thrown Weaponry: 5/10 Magic Arts: 8/10 True Form Brute Force: 10/10 Any type of weaponry: -1/10 Magic Arts: 20/10 Misc. Social: 2/10 Powers -Arden has the ability to create supernatural blue flames that cannot be extinguished with anything but supernatural water in any of her forms. -Phoenix tears have a healing ability, and as such when Arden cries her tears can be used to heal physical wounds. -In her Combat and True forms, Arden can fly. -She has the ability to let out a cry that can be heard for almost immesurable distances, and can be heard especially clearly to those with sensitive hearing. It is a defense mechanism, and those who do not react immediately and are exposed for more than a few seconds run the risk of going completely deaf. -As a phoenix, if her body is fatally injured or she has grown too old, she will explode into a burst of wild flames, rising again from the ashes as a small, weak child. Her body will take a week to mature back to her original form. Her body will take longer and longer, increasing the time by a week everytime she rebirths. -Arden is a Blue Phoenix, and in the Phoenix community she would be considered above royalty, as such bright and hot flames are extremely rare. -Arden has the ability to regenerate wounds that are not fatal, coating the wound in flames. They will heal her slowly, and a large gash will be healed within an hour or two. -Arden's true form activation usually relies on her emotions, so she tries to stay level headed at all times. -Like a fire, the more Arden burns with her flames, the stronger she gets. Backstory Arden spent her life away from other Phoenixes, living in a forest. She protected the inhabitants for a long time before she came across a young boy lost within her home. She helped him make his way out, and every summer after that he came to visit. Eventually Arden fell in love with the boy as he grew older. One day, she decided to tell him how she felt, but he did not feel the same. Overcome with despair and anger, her true form was unleashed and she headed straight for his village. Terror ensued, and afterwards nothing was left but the rubble of the town and the forest, and the scorched bodies of his comrades. The only one she let live was the boy; she could not bring herself to hurt him, and he fled as far as he could. He spread the word of her deed, branding her "The Blue Terror". She is feared by almost all humans to this day. Months after the incident, after attempting to revive her precious forest, she was forced to leave. Nothing was growing back. She had destroyed her home. She fled to the only place she could think of that could help her; Yokai Academy. It was a place where she would fit in; learn to control herself and find a way to help her ruined forest. Category:Student